Inuyasha extreme
by the fat cat of doom
Summary: Hallo. this'll be an inuyasha fic with all the original characters, but you get to submit characters you want in the story as well. read the first chappy, submit the characters, and BOOM! we got ourselves a story Kasai rated for violence, and swearing
1. Submit characters

Hi, I need characters for I fic, please submit some, put detailed discription too, the more detail the bigger the chance they will be picked, the info you need to fill in is below:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Personality:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Past:  
  
Pairings:(suggest several incase your choice is taken)  
  
you can submit as many characters as you want, I'll only pick a few though, I don't want too many characters, the fic might take a while to come out though, and I'll also try my best to keep them in character, please submit, the more submissions, the better, and also how do you want the story to be like fill this out okay:

Plot:

Gave you a few lines for that now copy paste this in your review and i'll begin work on it right away you get 3-5 days to decide okay?

Bye now

~kasai~of the MistTwins


	2. Author’s note

Author's note: Before I post the story's first chapter I would like to make a note first off you can continue submitting characters throughout the story although only a few shall be picked. I would also like to thank my first 4 character submitters for the story: Mewchild, Andrea, Cat, and Spada Ken.

I will post the first chapter of the story on July 2, 2003 at the latest. Also by request of Cat, I am putting in a small Japanese glossary for you to use throughout the story.

Bye,

Kasai ^_~


	3. glossary

Kasai: For those of you who know little or no japanese here a little glossary requested by cat. 

Inu = dog

Neko = cat

Youkai (yo-kai) = spirit; demon; ghost ect.

Hanyou (han-yo) = half (half youkai)

Yasha = (ironically the full meaning of this is _female _demon however most people simplify it to demon) demon

Baka = idiot (plain and sweet.....i've written a story with the main character named baka before. *laughs * ^.^)

Gei = gay

Okama = gay person

Madou (ma-do) = evil ways

Tenma = evil spirit

I'd also like to say i am planning on surprising the people i have chosen for the stody when they come in and i shall have them enter as soon as possible as long as i find a place they can fit into and after a long talk with a group of my friends and some people i chose for the story _*(if i didn't talk with you/ e-mail it doesn't mean you're not in the story it means i may not have gotten around to speaking with you) _we decided to keep the main couples because there were several people who wanted inuyasha and then people wanted sesshoumaru and it got really complicated but i shall have original characters liking other original characters. I'll update as much as possible and i'll try to make all chapters 6-10 pages in my notebook. Also lets just say *cough * mom *cough cough * stupid chores *cough * well you get the idea.

~Kasai~


	4. chapter 1 Finally!

Kasai: Grr, my little brother shredded 8/10 of my story before I had even typed it, so I had to write it all over again! I'm so mad! I haven't even started writing the rest of what my brother shredded let alone typing it so um I'll get on it right away! Expect soon!

**__**

Inuyasha Extreme!

Chapter 1

The Inuyasha gang had stopped at a lake to go for a quick dip. Inuyasha had not actually wanted to go for a 'dip', but Kagome and Sango insisted upon it, and Miroku had as well. 

"Who knows why Miroku wanted to go for a 'dip'," Inuyasha said to himself sarcastically. All of a sudden, a large scream seemed to shake the earth.

"Oh Miroku, you perverted little freak!" screeched Sango after she slapped him, and marched off in a towel. 

"Now what was that about?" said Inuyasha sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. Just before the girls had gotten out he heard a rustling in the bushes. All of a sudden a Neko-hanyou jumped out. 

"Chaos breading steel claw!" cried the neko-hanyou whilst claws of a dark green swiped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gaped as he dodged the claws. 'What a simple opponent,' thought Inuyasha.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" cried Inuyasha, trying to slice the neko-hanyou. The neko-hanyou winced. In a moment the neko-hanyou had wiped out a sword and yelled, "Roar of wind!" Out of an emerald gem on his gauntlet sprung out a green spirit, which merged with his sword. He began to violently twirl his sword. Soon Inuyasha found himself facing a giant tornado. 

"Maybe this guy is tougher than I thought." By this point it had given Sango enough time to throw her giant boomerang at him. It hit him and out flew a Shikon jewel shard. Inuyasha caught it, but the tornado caught Inuyasha and badly wounded him before it dissolved. The Neko-hanyou passed out because of his injuries. Kagome came running up to the badly wounded Inuyasha and grabbed the jewel shard from his hand. 

(Inuyasha: … -.-*) Inuyasha grunted.

"Why did you insist upon holding the jewel shards while I took a bath?! Well inuyasha? Spit it out!" asked kagome.

"Well, its not like you were gunna take it in with you." Inuyasha stated angrily.

"Sit boy!" said kagome.


	5. A wellful meeting

Hello! I've finally gotten around to writing chapter 2, so I hope you all like it. Bye!

Chapter 2

A Wellful Meeting

"Ouch, get off me!" A girl's voice rang in the forest.

"Well how am I supposed to get off you when she's on me?!" another girl's voice yelled. 

"Do you hear that Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Jaken.

"Yes, what would you expect Jak-ass. *compliments of Mewchild ^^* It's coming from the well," Sesshoumaru stated, slightly irritated, but still showing no emotions in his voice what-so-ever, as usual. Sesshoumaru sped through the forest before stopping at the well where he, to his dismay, found four human girls, all bickering amongst themselves. They were all lying on the ground in a pile. 

All of a sudden, the girl at the bottom of the stack burst out, "You're really hot and sexy! Could I get your number?" Drool started to roll from her mouth to her chin. Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Number?" he said, slightly confused. 'What am I doing here? I'm wasting my time,' he thought for a moment. He decided to ask the question that had been lying upon his mind. "Damn it, how the hell did you all get here?" The group looked around, and then all of them began to scream except for one girl, who seemed to be admiring a flower, oblivious to the fact that she had no idea where she was.

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru yelled, pissed that the girls' screams where hurting his sensitive ears. "Just answer my question!" The girl who had asked for his 'number' stepped forward. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing tight black clothes.

"First off, let's get acquainted before we answer your questions, then I'll get your number," she said with glee. Sesshoumaru decided to go along with this 'getting acquainted' concept, if only for knowledge of how the girls got there.

"So what's your name" questioned the same girl.

"Sesshoumaru," he said dully.

"Well I am Ai," she said, then turning and pointing her finger at a girl with blue eyes, blondish-brown hair, and wearing green tank-top and black pants. "She's Midori." Ai moved her finger to the next girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and who wore a black baggy shirt with black pants. "Her name is Aary, and that's Reiika," Ai finished, not even moving her hand to point to the last girl, who was still amazed by the flower. She tilted her head a little to signify her existence. Reiika had neck long, sky blue hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top and blue jean shorts. 

"We got here because… well… Ai pushed me!" shouted Midori. "Well Aary kicked me!" Ai yelled back at her. This bickering lasted several minutes before Aary spoke up.

"Well, none of it would have happened had Reiika not pulled my hair!" she exclaimed. Reiika blinked.

"Well, I, uh… If I hadn't tripped over that stupid rock next to me, well…" Reiika continued to ramble on. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the girl's idiocy. Sesshoumaru still hadn't had his question answered, but maybe they'd tell him over time; he felt too lazy to get it out of them at the moment. It probably wouldn't have made a different, anyways, because none of them seemed all that bright, especially Reiika. To put if frankly, a descriptive word for her intelligence would be dull. 

A panting noise became clear as Jaken came running through the trees at last, having finally caught up with Sesshoumaru Reiika squealed when she saw him. "Oh, it's a frog!" she ran up to him and began to kiss him, but soon stopped. "Blech… toad," she said, setting Jaken down with a disgusted look on her face. Everyone else was staring at her blankly. "What? I thought he was a frog!" she said, as if this statement made sense. Aary quickly got up and pulled out some pills and a bottle of water from a bag Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed, which was on her back. She gave them to Reiika.

"Sorry about that. Reiika hasn't taken her medicine yet, so please excuse her," Aary said. Reiika swallowed the pills and calmed down slightly. After about thirty minutes you would have assumed she was 2 different people. As the walked, Reiika was thinking about when Sesshoumaru had asked them how they had gotten there. I mean, it was obvious that they went either back in time or forward, and if they had gone forward people relapsed. So she was hoping they had gone back in time. After she asked him what year it was she was positive they had gone back. She studied Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. He didn't look quite human with his unusual hair and eyes, and most humans definitely didn't have claws, fangs, or markings. 

They reached a small clearing and Sesshoumaru was starting to grow impatient. He started to think about having to threaten them to get the information out of them. "Reiika, this Sesshoumaru character seems about ready to slit out throats. Do you have any idea what he wants?" Midori asked her.

"No, I was hoping that you knew," stated Reiika nervously.

"Don't bother asking Ai. All she'll say is that he's sexy to a fault," Midori muttered to Reiika. 

"What? I asked her already." Reiika couldn't help but feel Midori like the new stranger as well. Reiika walked up to Aary and signaled for her to follow her. They walked a little ways away from the rest of the group into the forest, having told them Reiika had to go to the bathroom and Aary was going to make sure she didn't get lost.

"Aary, you have to talk to Sesshoumaru and find out what he wants," said Reiika.

"Excuse me, but why do I have to do it? I mean, you're no incapable of asking questions."

"Well…" Reiika had to quickly think of a good excuse. "Because I like him and he'll distract me."

"Shit. Fine, I'll do it," Aary sighed.

Ok, well, that's the end of chapter two. Just to let you know, my name is Mewchild. Kasai was the one who wrote this, but she made me type it down. Oh well, please review! Ja ne!


End file.
